Matchmaker
by SugarProphet
Summary: Madison(Tomoyo) is trying to set Sakura and Li(Syaoran) up. But she finds herself falling for Li. Please R/R. Tomoyo+Syaoran
1. Madison Thinks of a Plan

Matchmaker

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

  
  
  
  


"It's almost Valentines Day, Sakura! Do you want to go shopping with me for Valentine cards?" asked Madison cheerfully.

"Sure! That sounds great!" said Sakura. 

They walked into their school. Sakura, who was holding her recorder, dropped it by accident 

While she was grabbing her recorder off the floor, she saw a pair of feet. She looked up, and there stood Li. 

"I sense a Clow card," said Li.

"What? But I captured all the cards. How can there be another card on the loose?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Maybe a new Clow card was made by someone with magical powers. Just be alert," said Li as he walked into the classroom.

"Uh, thanks for the warning, Li," said Sakura.

At lunch, Sakura opened her lunch of dumplings. As she took out her chopsticks, Kero jumped out.

"Kero! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, giggling.

"I smelled dumplings, and I decided you wouldn't mind sharing them," grinned Kero. Sakura handed a dumpling to Kero, who quickly stuffed it in his mouth.

"Sakura, do you have anyone you want to be your Valentine?" asked Madison.

"No," said Sakura, a bit hesitantly.

"Okay. I'll be right back," said Madison as she ran off towards the soccer field. Li was playing soccer there. Madison waited for him to take a break. She walked up to him.

"Do you want to send Sakura a Valentines gift?" asked Madison.

"Uh, no!" said Li, blushing furiously. 

"I see," giggled Madison. She ran back to her lunch with Kero and Sakura. 

After school, Sakura and Madison walked to a store. It had tons of cards and stationary. Madison bought a pack of cards. Sakura bought a teddy bear.

"Who's the teddy bear for?" asked Madison, curiously.

"Um, I don't know. I just thought it looked cute. But maybe I'll find someone to give it to," said Sakura.

"Okay. Come on, lets purchase these," said Madison as she paid the cashier.

When Sakura got home, she placed the teddy bear on her drawer. She flipped through her Clow cards. 

"These cards hold a lot of adventures, Kero," said Sakura.

"They sure do," said Kero, munching on a doughnut.

"Li said that he sensed a Clow card this morning. What do you think it could mean?" asked Sakura.

"It means he's crazy. You captured all the cards. He's just insane," said Kero.

"He said something about someone with magical powers creating a new card. Is that possible?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure. I've heard rumors that it's possible. But I doubt anyone could create new cards except Clow Reed himself. Yet, he's crowned you the keeper of the Clow cards. If someone had enormous power, they could probably create new cards," said Kero.

"Oh, okay," said Sakura as she got under her blanket and slept.

Meanwhile, Madison was busy devising a plan. 'I've got to get Sakura and Li to admit they like each other. I'm going to match those two up. Tomorrow, I'll make sure they're alone together.'


	2. A Picnic for Li and Sakura

Matchmaker

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

  
  


The next day, Madison had a big smile on her face. 'I can't wait to match Sakura and Li up,' she thought. She ran up to Sakura and Li who were discussing a new clow card.

"Lets have lunch together today, okay? Lets eat near that cluster of trees there? We can discuss Clow cards there without anyone eavesdropping," said Madison.

"Okay, I'll meet you two there," said Li as he walked off to his class.

At lunchtime, Li, Sakura, and Madison were at their meeting place. 

"Okay, I'm going to set this picnic up," said Madison as she began laying a cloth on the grass.

"Want me to help?" asked Sakura.

"No, that's okay," said Madison. 

When Madison finished setting up the picnic, she pretended to suddenly remember something very important.

"Oh no! I completely forgot that I had a library book to return!" shouted Madison, slapping herself on the forehead. 

"You're not going to leave after you worked so hard on this picnic, are you?" asked Sakura.

"I have to. I don't like the idea of an overdue library book lingering in my head. I'll just leave you two alone," said Madison, trying to hide her smile.

"No, I'll come with you. We can have this picnic another time when you're around," said Sakura.

"No! I mean, you guys can use this time wisely and discuss Clow cards," said Madison, hastily.

"Okay," said Li.

"Bye!" said Madison as she ran off.

Madison turned around a corner. She stopped and took out her camcorder. She quietly took a route to where Sakura and Li were and hid behind a bush. She had purposely picked out this spot because it was secluded, and Li and Sakura would be able to talk without any interruptions. Madison turned on her camcorder and began filming Sakura and Li.

"So, have you been sensing a Clow card?" asked Li.

"Actually, at first I didn't. But then I began sensing a strange Clow card. It feels powerful," said Sakura.

"I tried to use my lasin board to find the clow card, but it wouldn't work," said Li.

"That's okay," said Sakura. She smiled at Li. Li blushed slightly. Sakura took out her Clow cards. 

"Li, I was looking at these yesterday, and I just want to thank you for all your help," said Sakura, turning a light shade of red and not looking directly in Li's eyes.

"Um, you're welcome," said Li.

Suddenly a soccer ball fell onto the picnic cloth. A boy came running through and picked it up.

He looked at Sakura and Li and snickered. He then ran off. Sakura and Li looked away from each other.

"I think I better go," said Li.

Madison gasped. 'How dare that guy who threw the soccer ball ruin her plan! Oh well, on to Plan B,' she thought.


	3. Sakura Cheers for Li

Matchmaker

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

  
  


After school, Sakura went to her cheerleading club. Madison followed.

"I have an idea. Why don't all of you cheer for one specific guy on the soccer team," suggested Madison, eagerly.

"Why do you think we should do that?" asked Chelsea.

"Well, that way each soccer player always has one person cheering for him," said Madison.

"That sounds reasonable enough," said Nikki.

"Okay, I'll pair you up with a soccer player so it's completely random," said Madison.

"Okay. It sounds good to me,' said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, you'll be with Zackary. Nikki, you'll go with..." and Madison soon finished pairing all of the cheerleaders with someone except for Sakura.

"Well, Sakura, I guess that leaves you with Li," said Madison. "Well, get cheering!"

Sakura raised her pom poms. 

"Yeah, Li! You can do it! You're doing great!" shouted Sakura. Li looked at Sakura, confused, but he still continued playing. He scored a goal. Then he scored another. Then another one.

"Woo hoo! Yeah, Li! Keep them coming!" shouted Sakura, jumping up and down.

Madison, who was watching the game, saw her plan taking action. 'Wow! I never knew Li was this good at soccer. He has a nice body... No! Stop thinking about that! Li and Sakura belong together! You're supposed to be getting them to admit their feelings for each other!' Madison shook her head.

After the soccer game, Sakura ran up to Li and said he was awesome. Li smiled. He then got out a towel and went to the locker room.

'Well, I think it's time to quicken the pace. I want them to show their feelings for each other by Valentines Day,' thought Madison as she drew out another plan.


	4. Locked in an Auditorium

Matchmaker

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

  
  


The next day, Madison told Sakura that one of the teachers wanted her to help with some decorations for an upcoming assembly.

"What type of assembly?" asked Sakura.

"Um, she didn't say. But I think you should go. She sounded like it was urgent," said Madison.

"But why me?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, you're one of the people who are creative and don't have anything to do after school. I can't help because I have choir today," said Madison.

"Who else is going to be there?" asked Sakura.

"She didn't say. But you have to go there after school," said Madison.

"Well, okay," said Sakura.

"I'm going to get a drink of water. I'll be back soon," said Madison.

Madison ran to Li. She told him that he had to go to the auditorium to help with decorations. Most of his questions were similar to Sakura's. Madison answered them quickly.

After school, Li came down to the auditorium first. Then Sakura walked in.

"Are you here to help with the assembly decorations, too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but it seems like no one else is here," said Li.

Suddenly the auditorium door slammed shut. Madison had closed it and stuck a chair in front of the door so Li and Sakura couldn't get out. Madison giggled and walked off to her choir.

"What was that noise?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but it came from outside. I'm going to check it out," said Li.

"Don't forget about me!" said Sakura as she followed Li to the auditorium doors. Li turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"We're locked inside!" shouted Li.

"Oh no! How could this have happened?" cried Sakura.

"Maybe the assembly dates were mixed up," said Li. "Maybe we were supposed to come at another time or day."

"Yeah, but Madison told me it was today after school," said Sakura.

"Madison told me the same thing, too!" shouted Li. Sakura and Li looked at each other.

"I think Madison is trying to set us up," said Sakura.

"Yeah. Well, lets get out of here. We can use our powers to break the door," said Li.

"But won't some one notice a broken down door? Asked Sakura.

"They'll never know it's us. Come on, Sakura. Do you want to be stuck in this auditorium until the janitor finds us here?" asked Li.

"No, I guess you're right," said Sakura as she took out her key. She summoned the Power Card.

"Power! Release and Dispel!" shouted Sakura.

The Power Card knocked down the auditorium doors.

"Lets find Madison. I've got some questions I want to ask her," said Li.

"Me too!" responded Sakura.

They ran to the choir room. As they stood outside the room, they heard Madison singing a peaceful harmony.

'Madison has such a beautiful voice,' thought Li. He opened the door.

Madison was standing up, singing a solo. She was wearing a flowing yellow dress that hugged her slim body. Li couldn't help but look at her. Apparently, Madison was doing a dress rehearsal of an upcoming music festival.

Sakura looked around and whispered, "Li, I sense the Clow Card. I'm getting a stronger signal." Li nodded in agreement.

Madison looked up and saw Li and Sakura. She stopped singing.

"Um, hello! How's everything going?" asked Madison, sheepishly.

"Madison, we need to talk," demanded Sakura.

"Okay. I'm going to be outside for a moment," Madison told her choir teacher. She slowly walked out of the room.

"Madison, what did you think you were doing when you locked us in the auditorium?" asked Sakura.

"I thought you two should get to know each other a little more," said Madison.

"We already know each other. We didn't need to be locked in an auditorium to get to know each other," said Li.

"I wanted you two to have some privacy," replied Madison.

"That doesn't give you the right to lock us in a room together. We don't need you to control our fates," said Sakura.

"Okay, I understand. Well, I think I better get back to choir. Bye!" Madison went back into the choir room.

'Well, that plan totally did not go well. I'll have to settle for less dramatic plans,' thought Madison as she continued to sing. 


	5. A Painting of Surprises

Matchmaker

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors.

  
  


The next day, Madison bought a few art supplies to school. She had a canvas, some paints, and a pencil. She was going to sketch some pictures of Li and Sakura. She would give the sketch of Sakura to Li, and she would give the sketch of Li to Sakura.

At lunch time, she had Sakura sit next to the water spring. Sakura was having trouble sitting still. 

"Madison, are you done yet?" asked Sakura, fidgeting in her seat.

"No. Sakura, please stay still. I want to make a nice sketch of you," sighed Madison.

"I'll try to stay still," said Sakura.

After a few minutes, Madison put down her paint brush.

"I'm done," said Madison. She was proud of her picture. It was very realistic. She was sure Li would love it.

"After sitting still for so long, I think I deserve to see it," said Sakura. She went over to Madison's canvas.

"Wow! Madison, that's a great picture! You're so talented! Can I keep?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, I have a few finishing touches I want to make," said Madison quickly. 'I can't give this to Sakura. I have to give her a picture of Li. Sakura is going to be so surprised to see the sketch of Li,' thought Madison.

"I'm going to look for some other things to sketch. I'll be back later. Bye!" said Madison.

She scanned the place for Li. She found him getting a drink of water.

"Li, would you mind if I sketch a picture of you?" asked Madison.

"Um, I guess you could," said Li.

"Okay. Lets see, why don't you sit over there?" said Madison, pointing towards a bench under some trees. Li walked over there and sat down.

"Stay still, please," said Madison. She began sketching on her canvas. Li sat very still, watching Madison move her delicate fingers. Madison drew the outline of Li's face. She started drawing his eyes. She couldn't decide which shade of brown to use. She was also trying to figure out the shape of his eyes. Madison sighed. She walked up to Li.

"Do you have dark or light brown eyes?" asked Madison.

"I don't know. I never examined the colors of my eyes before," responded Li.

"Do you the shape of your eyes? They're quite detailed," said Madison.

"I never had the need to find out the shape of my eyes," said Li.

Madison looked at Li's face, closely. She pulled a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear. She leaned towards him, looking at his eyes. 'His eyes are so mysterious... I need to make them perfect if I'm going to give his picture to Sakura.'

Suddenly, Madison felt a something on her lips. She then realized that Li had just kissed her. It was bliss for Madison. She loved the touch of his lips on hers.

Li wasn't aware of his actions until after he felt him kiss Madison's soft cherry lips. He was watching Madison examine his eyes, and he couldn't resist kissing her. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. 

Madison blinked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Did Li Showron just kiss me?' she thought. Madison and Li looked at each other, and they both blushed. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Madison," said Li.

"And I think I'm falling for you, Li," said Madison. This was the happiest moment for her. Her eyes suddenly feel on the picture of Sakura she had drew. 'Sakura! How could I forget about her? I wanted to be the matchmaker for Li and Sakura, but instead I ended up matching myself up with Li. How will Sakura react? Look at this mess I've gotten myself into,' thought Madison.

  
  


Author's Note: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Anyways, please leave comments. I appreciate all comments. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
